Dreams of the future
by Starwarslover2018
Summary: Anakin has dreams about the future. Can these dreams help him change his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of the future note : this is my very first Fanfic

Anakin collapsed on his bed. Anakin hadn't slept in a while so he was very tired. The Jedi knight instantly fell asleep.

Anakin felt hot all of a sudden. When he opened his eyes, he saw lava everywhere. I must be on

Mustafar he thought. He looked around and saw another version of himself. The other version had

glowing yellow eyes which could only mean one thing, The Darkside. Then he saw Padme and she

was ... Pregnant? She looked afraid and sad to she him. "Oh, Anakin!" She cried

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here? "He asked

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." Padme sobbed

"What things?" Anakin (different version) asked

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be true, Obi-Wan would never lie to Padme.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. " Anakin lied

Why would Obi-Wan try to turn Padme against him? That statement made no sense

"He cares about us. " Padme said

Us?!

"He knows . . . He wants to help you." Padme said softly

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said angrily

" Anakin, all I want is your love. " Padme cried

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that." Dark Anakin replied

How could he say that to Padme?

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this. "Padme pleaded

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you. "

Protect her from what?

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padme cried

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. "Anakin said coldly

I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed. Padme cried

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin said

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." She yelled

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." Padme sobbed

"Liar!" Anakin yelled

Did he just yell at his wife?

PADME turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" Padme yelled

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin yelled as he began to choke Padme.

"Stop" yelled Anakin. Anakin tried to help his wife only to go through her.

"Anakin wake up!" a voice said

Anakin woke up panting. Anakin turned to see a concerned looking Obi-Wan.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything Anakin began to cry into his shoulder.

Obi-Wan rubbed his former Padawan's back, and rocked him back and forth. Anakin cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan gently laid Anakin on the bed. He hadn't seen Anakin cry in a long time.

"Is he alright? I heard him scream." A voice said.

Obi-Wan turned around to see Ahsoka.

"He's fine, he just had a nightmare." He replied

"I hope he is okay. I worry about him sometimes." Ahsoka said.

"You and me both." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I'm going back to bed goodnight Ahsoka." Obi-wan whispered

"Good night master." Ahsoka whispered back.

And with that they left Anakin's room to get some sleep.

Anakin hadn't slept in two days because of night terrors. He had seen himself doing horrible things like killing younglings in the Jedi temple. Anakin knew he needed sleep, but he was afraid to. He dragged his feet as he walked. He had a council meeting to attend to. He stumbled through the doors of the council room. Everyone in the room began to worry about his wellbeing. He had bags under his eyes, and he was very pale. Anakin collapsed in his chair. Soon the meeting started, but Anakin didn't pay attention. He began to doze off. His eyes got heavy, his head moved slowly to the side. He tried to stay awake but sleep was calling his name. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The council didn't notice it at first but when they did, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Did Anakin Skywalker just fall asleep? Obi-Wan was about to wake him, but Yoda stopped him.

"Sleep young Skywalker needs." "Dismissed you are."

Obi-wan thanked Yoda before putting one arm one Anakin's back and the other arm under Anakin's legs.

Obi-wan then lifted Anakin into his arms. Anakin didn't even stir. Obi-Wan then walked out of the council room, on his way to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin found himself on Mustafar again. He still sees himself choking Padme.

"Let her go! " Obi-Wan says firmly

Anakin was glad Obi-Wan was here to protect Padme. Even if he was protecting her from himself

Anakin released his grip on Padme and she crumpled to the ground.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin yelled

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan replied

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled back

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. "Obi-Wan says coldly

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

Why did he even turn in the first place?

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan questioned

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin threatened

Why would he hurt Obi-Wan?

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy!" Obi-Wan yelled

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin declares

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan says

"You will try." Anakin says as he ignites his lightsaber.

And the fight begun

Anakin and Obi-Wan fight for what seems like ages. Anakin didn't understand. He would never fight Obi-Wan.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi-Wan declares

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin yells

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warns

Anakin follows, and Obi-Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees, then cut off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

Anakin (light) didn't blame Obi-Wan for doing that. He did what he had to do

Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Obi-Wan sobbed

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's light saber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back.

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Anakin bursts into flames and started Screaming.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked swiftly to his quarters with Anakin in his arms. Anakin began to stir, Obi-Wan stopped walking and looked down at Anakin. The Jedi tossed and turned in his sleep. Obi-Wan sighed, he knew Anakin was having a nightmare. He shook Anakin's shoulder gently, trying to wake him.

All of a sudden Anakin made a very loud scream. Concerned, Obi-Wan shook him harder.

"Anakin wake up!" He yelled

Anakin woke up and saw Obi-Wan above him. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin launched onto him sobbing

"I'm so sorry master. I betrayed you!" Anakin sobbed

Now Obi-Wan was confused.

"Anakin, what are you talking about."

"We were on Mustafar and I…." Anakin continued to cry.

"What! Anakin it was just a dream, you would never betray me!" Obi-Wan said puzzled

Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and continued to cry. Obi-Wan rubbed his back and continued to walk. When he reached his quarters, Anakin was fast asleep. Obi-Wan sighed and gently laid Anakin on his couch. Anakin had nightmares before, but this was different. It seemed like the force was warning him about something.

"Whatever this is Anakin, we'll get through it together."


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin was back on Mustafar again for the third time. Seriously! How many time does he have dream about this planet?!

"Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately." Says a voice

Anakin knew that voice, turning around he looks at the figure before him. No it can't be…. It just can't be… Palpatine. Palpatine is the Sith lord the Jedi have been looking for! He had lied. The scene changes and it shows himself in some type of medical center screaming in pain. Anakin is put in some type of rebreather black suit.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" The sith lord asked

What idiot came up with that name?

"Yes, My Master." Jeez, what happened to his voice?

"Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?" Vader asked

Anakin held his breath. Was Padme alright? Was the baby alright?

"I'm afraid she died. ... it seems in your anger, you killed her." Sidious forced out

Anakin could not believe this. He had killed Padme?! Did he kill the child as well? Tears fell from Anakin's eyes.

* * *

"I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!"

Anakin woke up screaming. He looked around, he was not on Mustafar anymore but in Obi-Wan's quarters. Anakin sighed "What do these dreams mean?" he asked out loud. Anakin closed his eyes and groaned. He slowly got up. He might as well start his day, because he was not going back to sleep.

Anakin should be the last person to go on a mission. He was moody, irritability, forgetful, and clumsy. Obi Wan knew Anakin was sleep deprived. **Everyone** was worried about the knight. Heck, Mace was even concerned.

"Anakin, you have to pack for tomorrows…" Obi-Wan trailed off to find Anakin in a chair snoring softly.

Should he wake him? NOPE! If they were going on a mission tomorrow, Anakin will need sleep. Turning off the light Obi-Wan left the room. Leaving Anakin to rest.

Anakin opened his eyes. Thank god he wasn't on Mustafar. Anakin turned his head to see himself in the hideous black armor. Anakin gulped, this dream can't be good.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." Vader says

Obi-Wan gets destroyed?

A young Jedi answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicks Vader on the shoulder. And that is just the beginning.

The two fight for what seems like decades until Vader's sword comes down across Jedi's right

Forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. How could he do such a thing?

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" The Jedi yelled.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader said.

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him." The Jedi yells

"No. I am your father." Vader says

This is his son? His child? Padme's child? He had hurt his son. Anakin could not believe he would do such a thing.

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!" The Jedi yelled shocked

"Search your feelings. You know it

to be true."

"No! No! No!" The boy screamed.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Vader says holding his hand out.

Not wasting any time, Luke jumped.

Anakin woke up panting, how did he turn into such a monster? But he knew one thing, Palpatine had something to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin knew he shouldn't have gone on this mission. Wouldn't have gone if he had known it has a rescue mission for Chancellor  
Palpatine. Ever since Anakin had that dream he tried to avoid the Chancellor at all cost. Now He was fighting Count Dooku while The Great Navigator was out cold. As much as the young Jedi wanted to kill the count, he needed Dooku **alive**. He knew Dooku knew who Darth Sidious was. Anakin was almost certain that Palpatine was a Sith but he wanted to make sure he was right. Anakin forced pushed his opponent into a wall disarming him. Anakin puts his lighsaber at his neck to stop him from moving.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Said Palpatine smiling.

Now Anakin was sure that the Chancellor was a Sith. It is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed opponent.

"I shouldn't..."

"Do it!" The Chancellor said forcefully

Anakin gave a frustrated sigh. "I said **NO**!"

Palpatine flinched at the way Anakin raised his voice at him. He was supposed to be angry with the Jedi not at him. The two sent glares at each other. If looks could kill Dooku would be dead by now. For several seconds it was silent no one moved or spoke. It was like time had stopped. Dooku cleared his throat, and suddenly the Jedi and Sith came back to life. Silently Anakin put cuffs on Dooku and put Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

Anakin carried Obi-Wan to the elevator doors and pushed the button.

"The elevator's not working" Anakin sighed "Artoo..." Anakin said into his comlink

Artoo Beeped a response.

" Activate Elevator 3224." Anakin continued

Suddenly the ship shifted to it side as the elevator door opened. Palpatine was thrown to the ground. Anakin jumped to the door frame of the elevator. And looked into the elevator shaft.

" Artoo ... do you copy? Artoo, come in!" Anakin said panicked.

Anakin jumped into the horizontal elevator shaft with OBI-WAN still on his shoulder.

"We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast."

Palpatine climbed into the elevator shaft following Anakin. The ship began to roll again, and the Jedi and the Chancellor were forced to jump from one side of the elevator to the other.

Anakin cuts a control box on one of the doors, but before the doors can open, the ship moves to an angle, which caused Anakin and Palpatine to start sliding down the shaft. Anakin grabbed some wires in the control box with one hand. Palpatine grabs onto the Jedi's leg. As the ship righted itself, they were left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.

Obi-Wan regained consciousness and tried to look around.

" Easy. . . . We're in a bit of a situation." Anakin told him

Obi-Wan raised a eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hold on." Anakin told him

"What is that?" Obi-Wan shouted

The two Jedi looked up to see the elevator approach them at high speed.

"Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator!" Anakin shouted

"Too late! Jump!"

They fall about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship catches up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator.


End file.
